Lisa Loud's Ghostly Trick! (Halloween Special)
Lisa Loud's Ghostly'' Trick'' in American releases, is the Halloween episode of the second series. PlotEdit Percy is telling Thomas and Toby the story of a ghost train that his driver told him the night before and is afraid to think of it. However, Thomas does not believe a word and runs off calling Percy a silly little engine. Percy tells his driver that Thomas did not believe in the ghost and Percy's driver explains that he does not either; it was a story on television. Percy cannot help but be disappointed. That evening, after his work at the harbour is done, Percy runs light back to the shed. Lisa enjoys running at night and knows exactly where he is despite the dark. What Lisa does not know is that a broken cart of lime is ahead on the tracks. While Sam the farmer has gone for help, Lisa comes down the line and smashes the cart to pieces and the lime completely covers Lisa, who runs to the nearest signal box. At the signal, Lisa meets Toby and his driver explains to the signalman what happened. The signalman arranges to sort out the hazard on the line but suggests Lisa be cleaned up as she looks like a ghost. This gives Lisa an idea to scare Linny and asks not to be cleaned until she plays her trick. Toby agrees to help. At the shed, Linny is preparing to take his evening train, when Toby, pretending to be scared, arrives and tells him that Percy has had an accident. Thomas is concerned for Percy but also worries that this will make him late. Toby tells him the line has been cleared, but that he thinks he saw Percy's ghost. Thomas is unconcerned and tells Toby not to worry. After this, however, a ghostly voice comes from outside demanding to be let in. Thomas is frightened as the shed doors open and reveal what appears to be Percy's ghost. Thomas, terrified, quickly runs off to collect Annie and Clarabel. The next morning, Thomas finally returns and meets Toby at the station. When Toby asks what happened, Thomas reveals he slept in the goods shed claiming he did not want to intrude as Toby would be sad about Percy. However, as he makes his excuse, Percy whistles in the distance and allows Thomas to run off, still scared. Percy, who is now cleaned up and none the worse for his adventure, arrives having heard everything. Percy cannot help but be pleased as Toby remarks that Thomas is acting as if he had seen a ghost. CharactersEdit * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Percy's Ghost Engine (does not speak) * Sam the Farmer (mentioned; deleted scene) * Terence (deleted scene) LocationsEdit * The Viaduct * Tidmouth * Ffarquhar Sheds * The Watermill * The Windmill * Anopha Quarry * Crowe's Farm Crossing * Knapford Harbour (mentioned) TriviaEdit * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Tramway Engines. * This is the first episode told by George Carlin in the US alongside Thomas, Percy and the Dragon during its Shining Time Station air date, as well as the last episode narrated by Tomislav Stojkovićin Croatia until the eighth series. * The ghost engine is just Percy covered in white streamers with Edward's whistle sound. * In all narrations (except for Japan and Korea), when Toby says "Anyone would think that our Thomas had just seen a ghost", a reverb effect is used on "ghost" to provide a scary-like feel. * Percy and Toby's exchange at the sheds is a spoof of the tale of The Three Little Pigs. * The crate of treacle, later used in the next episode, is seen when Percy scares Thomas at the end. * A deleted scene shows Terence with the lime cart. * When Thomas interrupts Percy during his ghost story at the beginning and when Percy talks to his driver about it, it is daytime in the original version of the episode. In the restored version, it is close to dusk. * Ringo Starr's US narration of this episode has been broadcast on Shining Time Station, but was never released on home video in any form. * In the restored version of the episode, the fade effect after Thomas leaves Tidmouth Station is missing. * This is the first supernatural-themed episode of the entire series. * This episode's title in the Korean dub is "유령기차", which is the same title as the seventeenth series episode, The Phantom Express in the same dub. * According to the Conductor's trading card, the Conductor helped Percy play his ghostly trick on Thomas in this episode. * Unlike other episodes, Percy's lamp is placed on his middle shaft, not the one on his right (viewer's left). This is mainly due to him using the original British headcode of "Light Engine". GoofsEdit * In the opening shot of the viaduct, a light on the scaffolding goes on a bit too late. * In the shot of Toby telling Thomas about Percy's accident, the film has been cut since his eyes jerk from up to down. * For some reason, in the restored version, Toby leaves Percy to go to the sheds a little later than he did in the original version and the scene of him leaving is sped up. To add to that the puffing noise starts before we see him do it. This is because an alternate take of Toby leaving was used instead of the original analog shot. * During the scene when Thomas visits Toby at the station after his scare, Thomas is right next to Toby for the wide shots, but is a little further forward during his close-ups. * As Thomas leaves the sheds, his lamp is not turned on and there are wires next to the windows outside. * When Percy is puffing through the valley, he has a black box attached to his cab. This is most likely the power source for his head lamp. * When Percy comes into the shed, Toby's face mask is loose. * When Percy passes the windmill, his tail lamp is not red. * Clarabel is facing the wrong way when Thomas leaves Tidmouth. * When Percy enter the sheds, his lamp is slightly crooked. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ming Ming Category:Episodes focusing on Lisa Loud